


my body is your party

by masokeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Keith, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Sex, blindfold, trans keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masokeith/pseuds/masokeith
Summary: From the bedside drawer, Lance fishes out one of his sleeping masks, grinning playfully down at Keith. He straddles his boyfriend, readying the mask to be placed over his eyes. “What’s your color, babe?”“Green,” Keith replies, squirming in anticipation. His lips are suddenly enveloped in Lance’s own, a soft caress of plush heat. When the two pull apart again, Lance gives Keith one last smile before he fastens the blindfold over Keith’s eyes.Shuddering, Keith sinks into the darkness, licking his chapped lips and letting out a feeble whimper. His loss of vision multiplies every sensation so that he can feel the cool air on his bare skin, the lingering taste of Lance’s bubblegum lip scrub still sweet on his tongue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> keith is trans bc i'm trans and i said so 
> 
> another one of the prompts i filled out on tumblr!! check me out there @ masokeith! 
> 
> comments and kudos always appreciated. love y'all <3

Lance carefully winds the rope around Keith’s left, then right wrist, tying each to the headboard–-pale, pretty arms stretched out above his head. The knot is precise, just tight enough to send that familiar thrill of pleasure-pain crawling along Keith’s skin. 

From the bedside drawer, Lance fishes out one of his sleeping masks, grinning playfully down at Keith. He straddles his boyfriend, readying the mask to be placed over his eyes. “What’s your color, babe?” 

“Green,” Keith replies, squirming in anticipation. His lips are suddenly enveloped in Lance’s own, a soft caress of plush heat. When the two pull apart again, Lance gives Keith one last smile before he fastens the blindfold over Keith’s eyes. 

Shuddering, Keith sinks into the darkness, licking his chapped lips and letting out a feeble whimper. His loss of vision multiplies every sensation so that he can feel the cool air on his bare skin, the lingering taste of Lance’s bubblegum lip scrub still sweet on his tongue. 

The warmth of Lance’s hands floods Keith’s senses as he feels the long, soft fingers trailing down his chest, flicking at a nipple teasingly before they travel lower still. “Fuck, you look so pretty like this,” he hears from above him, a raspy, deep tone. Keith flushes at the praise, naturally arching into Lance’s touch. 

For a moment, Lance pulls away again, and Keith pouts, letting out a soft whine of displeasure. “Lance…” 

There’s a pause, and then–-the response comes all too quickly, so quick it steals the air from Keith’s lungs. Before he knows it, Lance is spreading his legs open with the flats of his palms and licking a long, hot stripe from his hole up to his clit. 

“Oh, ff-” Keith chokes out. His immediate instinct is to lock his thighs around Lance’s head, but his boyfriend keeps them spread open to optimize his angle, sucking Keith’s clit into his mouth.

Lance’s mouth is magic; tongue soft and warm, lips wrapped around his enlarged clit so perfectly as he sucks and laps at the sensitive bud. Every now and then, Keith’s hips twitch and he lets out a sharp gasp, trying to otherwise muffle his noises. 

As to be expected, Lance is not having that. “You don’t have to be quiet, kitten,” he says sweetly, and Keith can practically hear the smile in his voice. It puts him at ease. “You know I love the way you sound.” 

Keith lets go after that, letting out a long, sweet moan when Lance’s tongue flicks over his clit. He swirls it tantalizingly, pressing hot kisses on each of his soft folds, dipping his tongue momentarily into Keith’s hole before he travels back up again. 

“Hah–nnh–Lance, baby…please…” Keith begs, curling his fingers into fists and straining against the ropes. “Need more.” 

He hears Lance chuckle softly before a finger slides into his soaking cunt, pumping in and out steadily. “Oh, baby,” Lance moans at the high-pitched whine it elicits from Keith, “so pretty…you like that?” 

Keith whimpers, nodding shyly. “Mhm…” 

Lance doesn’t waste time; a second, then third finger joins soon after, curling against Keith’s g-spot and massaging the sensitive bundle of nerves. His fingers caress Keith’s inner walls with every drag, pace quickening rapidly as Keith moans and whines.

“Oh, god,” Keith gasps, “La–Lance….fuck….hhn-!” 

“Oh, there he is,” Lance laughs, a gentle affection underlying the sultry tone, “that’s what I like to here, sweetheart. So good.” 

Lance fingers him for a while longer, working Keith up until he’s shaking. The fabric obstructing Keith’s vision only makes everything more pleasurable, shuddering at each new, unexpected sensation. Lance sucks and bites on his gorgeous thighs as they start to quiver, rubbing his thumb over Keith’s sensitive clit as he finger fucks him, now hard and fast, pounding against his g-spot every time. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck oh fuck,” Keith moans, writhing against his restraints. “Lance, shit–I’m gonna…hah…” 

“Mmmm,” Lance moans, lapping softly at his clit again. “What was that, kitten?” 

Keith grits his teeth in frustration, tugging against the ropes again. “I’m gonna cum–”

And then Lance pulls off completely. No fingers. No tongue. Not even the warmth of his breath against Keith’s cunt and thighs–he’s sitting up now. Keith lets out a soft sob, his legs still shaking. “No, no, no, please…I need…” 

No response from Lance, no apology or reassurance. Just a quiet chuckle as Keith feels Lance shift on the bed, hears him rummaging around for something. He wants to ask what Lance is doing, but then realizes that the suspense is ultimately much hotter, so he keeps his mouth shut, save for the impatient whimpers that he can’t seem to hold back. 

Keith still has his legs spread wide, so the vibrator slides into his dripping wet pussy so easily. Lance sets it to the highest setting and grins while he watches Keith’s back arch, hips lifting off the bed. “Oh my god!” he sobs, his toes curling. It’s pressed perfectly up against his g-spot, and Keith ruts his hips, desperately trying to fuck himself on the toy. “Oh god, oh god…so good–hhn–ah–! Lance, please move it…” 

It’s then that Keith hears Lance getting up. Feels the soft press of lips to his forehead. “Sorry, sweetheart,” he murmurs teasingly, “I have some work to do. Think you can wait here for me for a bit?” 

“Wh-what?” Keith whines, his body jerking as the vibrator continues to pulse inside of his aching, wet cunt. “Baby…but I need you…” 

“Shhh, shhh, kitten,” Lance hushes, a thumb smoothing over Keith’s cheekbone, then instinctively trailing over Keith’s lip and pushing into his mouth. Keith whines as he sucks on the appendage. “I’ll be back, silly boy, don’t worry. Just stay put and have fun with the vibe while I’m gone, okay?” 

He pulls his thumb out, and before Keith can protest he hears Lance walking out the door, whining and sobbing loudly as the vibrator assaults his g-spot. “Ah–ahn–” he gasps, yanking on the ropes. 

God, if Lance doesn’t get back soon….


	2. pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally got around to posting the second part, lol. here y'all go, enjoy!

Keith is practically numb. 

His toes curl and he yanks on the restraints for about the hundreth time, whining frustratedly to ease the ache. Every now and again, a whimper of Lance’s name falls from his lips, but all that ensues is silence, drawing a forlorn whine out Keith’s chest. 

About halfway through Lance’s absence, the vibrator begins to pulsate faster, and Keith gasps, clenching around the toy and curling his nails into the marred, calloused porcelain of his palms. “Hah–nnh…Lance, you fucking asshole…” he groans. Of course his boyfriend had chosen the vibrator with the portable remote. Even from afar, he’s teasing Keith, orgasm after orgasm washing over him as the vibrations stimulate his g-spot with increased intensity and no sign of relent. 

At this point, Keith is a soaked, filthy mess; the sheets beneath him are dirtied with his slick, and his legs haven’t stopped trembling since the third or fourth climax. His chest heaves, soft huffs of breath escaping him as he grinds and rolls his hips, trying to chase the sensation and ease the painful immobility of the vibrator. 

Finally, as tears of overstimulated pleasure begin to stain the blindfold, he hears footsteps approaching, and lets out a shaky moan of pre-empted relief, turning his head toward the sound. “Lance? Oh, baby, please,” he gasps, voice brittle and wrecked. “Please, if you’re there, I-I need you so bad, holy fuck…” 

A quiet, alluringly dark laugh resounds, and the bed dips with the weight of a new body. Suddenly, Lance’s bare warmth presses against Keith’s side, and he feels the vibrator being gently slipped out of him, the searing heat of Lance’s tongue tracing tantalizing patterns over his collarbone. 

“Look at you,” Lance rasps in his ear, nipping lightly at the shell of it. “You’re so wrecked, kitten.” He hears the vibrator being shut off, and pouts at the loss, shuddering under Lance’s touch. Careful, practiced fingers ease their way down Keith’s stomach to reach between his legs, parting his dripping folds agonizingly slow and spreading the slick over his swollen clit. “God, pussy’s so open and wet for me. All ready for my cock…have you been waiting for me baby?” 

“No shit,” Keith groans, grimacing in Lance’s general direction, “must’ve been gone for fucking hours, didn’t even tell me when you’d be coming ba–fuck, nnh–” 

Two fingers slip easily inside of Keith, massaging his pulsing inner walls. “Jesus,” he hears beside him, can practically envision the darkened cobalt of Lance’s eyes, entranced by lust. “You’re taking them so easy, kitten. What a good boy.” 

Keith keens, rocking his lower half to try and draw Lance deeper inside. “Oh god,” he whines, “more, please…” 

To Keith’s dismay, the appendages slide away from him and back to his clit, leaving him throbbing and empty. “Shh, shh,” Lance soothes, bringing the fingers up to Keith’s lips and gently pushing them in for him to suck on. Keith does so eagerly, tasting his own wetness. “There we go. Suck, just like that baby, good boy. You’ll get my cock so soon, I promise.” 

Keith pops the fingers out of his mouth after a bit, lips now shining with spit and his own cum. “Please,” he begs shamelessly, so desperate to be fucked that the desire to hold to his dignity dissipates. “I’ve been so–so good, waited so long for you, please.” 

“Mmm.” The fingers move away from Keith’s mouth, and he can hear how Lance sucks them next, sloppy and lewd, picturing the way his gentle, pink tongue curls around the soaked digits. “You drive a hard bargain, cutie.” 

Another shift. The warmth is pried from Keith’s side, until he feels Lance shuffle into a kneeling position beside him, hard cock hovering over his face. “But I need you to do a little more convincing for me,” the boy continues, voice low and gravel-like. 

Keith sees where this is going, and he purrs at the thought of it alone, turning his head toward Lance. He moans quietly when he feels Lance tap his cock against his cheek, fingers curling into his palms once more. 

“Color?” Lance asks, threading his fingers through the silken ink of Keith’s hair, loosening the ponytail and tossing the hairband to the side. 

Licking his cum-slicked lips, Keith replies, “green,” mouth parting to give Lance sufficient access. “Fuck my mouth, please.” 

With the kind of groan that sends electricity slithering up Keith’s spine, Lance pushes his cock past those plush lips, nails scratching his scalp as he thrusts in shallowly. “Shit,” he gasps, shivering as Keith’s muffled moans and the wet heat of his mouth swallows him down, “god yeah, your mouth is so good…If I go too hard or you want me to stop, hold up three fingers, okay?” 

Keith makes a little noise of affirmation and gives a thumbs up as best he can while tied up, then lets his throat flower and lose all tension, allowing Lance to sink in deeper with each thrust. “That’s it,” Lance growls, tugging a bit harder on his boyfriend’s hair, “look at you…Those slutty little lips are just made for sucking cock aren’t they?” The choked whine he receives in response just spurs Lance on, and he fucks Keith’s throat faster, harder, smirking as he hears him choke and sputter the deeper he reaches. “You love choking on my thick cock, don’t you?” 

A sweet whimper follows, and Keith nods as best he can with cock in his mouth; he loves it, loves being sloppy and spit-soaked, loves the feeling of Lance hitting the back of his throat repeatedly. The pace he sets becomes more brutal, until Keith finally comes up coughing and gasping for air, Lance’s dick falling out of his mouth. “Fuck,” he pants, face now a dripping mess of spit, tears, and cum. 

It’s a sight for sore eyes, and Lance coos as he combs his fingers through the knots he’s tangled in Keith’s hair. “Good boy,” he praises, before his hand drifts down to Keith’s swollen lips, pushing his thumb inside for him to suck on. “You want me to fuck you now, Keith?” 

Keith nods desperately, hips jerking at the thought alone as the need to be full devours all of his rationality. “Please, please,” he breathes, “please, Lance, want you to fill my cunt, need you so bad, please…” 

Unable to resist the sweet pleas, Lance situates himself between Keith’s legs, pushing them up towards his ears to have perfect access to his cunt. Teasingly, he rubs the head of his cock over Keith’s clit, grinding it between his soft folds. Keith lets out a little sob at the feeling, which earns a dark chuckle from Lance. “That’s it, precious,” he says, “you ready for me?” 

All Keith can do at this point is give a weak nod. Moments later, his voice splinters and trembles on a high-pitched moan when Lance enters him. It’s a lewd, wet noise as Lance pushes in deep, groaning at the way Keith’s pussy hugs his cock. “Tight,” he gasps, “such good pussy, baby.” 

“Hnn…” Keith tugs at the ropes again, canting his hips desperately, as if trying to urge Lance to up the pace. “Oh fuck, fuck my cunt…” 

One of Lance’s hands makes it’s way between Keith’s legs, and he rubs tight circles over the boy’s clit with his thumb as he starts to thrust, wasting no time and sinking in as deep as possible. “Oh, kitten,” he coos, moaning as Keith’s walls pulse and tighten around him. “You like it, baby? You want me to fuck you harder?” 

“Yes, yes, please.” It comes out almost as a sob, and the tears come anew, blooming from the corners of Keith’s eyes and dampening the sleep-mask he adorns. “Hard as you can, please!” 

With ease, Lance complies, ramming his dick in to the hilt before drawing back out again. He repeats the motion in a rough, relentless pattern, and the bed creaks slightly beneath them. Keith’s cunt is dripping as Lance fucks him, the dirty, wet noises causing Lance to shudder. “Holy fuck, you feel so good,” he moans, watching as Keith coats his cock in slick with every expert stroke. “You gonna squirt for me, kitten?” 

“Y-yeah,” Keith admits with fire painted on his cheeks. His entire body is alight, an ocean of fireworks crackling through each nerve as he’s swallowed in thick, sticky heat. “Soon..” 

The thrusts come harder now, assaulting Keith’s g-spot as Lance pushes himself to his limit, panting hard above Keith from the exertion as well as the overwhelming pleasure. “Fuck yeah baby,” he gasps, “come on, soak my cock. Let me see that pretty pussy cum.” 

A world of white explodes behind Keith’s eyelids, even despite the obstructive darkness of the blindfold, and he convulses as he cums, sobbing in pleasure as he spills all over Lance’s cock. It’s such a fucking mess, but Lance doesn’t stop, and Keith quivers and whines as he’s fucked through his orgasm. “Oh god, please…” 

“Please what, kitten?” 

“Please cum.” He writhes underneath Lance, feeling his previous climax melt into the rapid beginnings of a new one. “Please fill me with your cum, I-I need it…” 

“Yeah?” Lance growls, continuing to hammer Keith’s g-spot at the same brutal pace. “Fuck–if you cum for me again, I will. C’mon baby, give me some more. Know you can.” 

Keith keens once more, and Lance grinds his palm sloppily over Keith’s soaked, sensitive clit, rubbing rapidly. “Give me more of that cum, baby.”

“Oh–ff—ahn–!” Another climax tears through him, and Keith jerks and trembles as he squirts again, walls throbbing around Lance’s cock. 

It’s not long until Lance cums next, prompted by the wet heat of him, the desperation and beauty of Keith’s noises; he cums with a long, low moan, buried deep in Keith as he spills every last drop inside of him. 

Keith is dizzy, the minutes afterwards blurring until he feels the sleeping mask being lifted off his eyes, the ropes around his wrists gently unwinding. “So good for me.” Lance brushes some hair out of Keith’s eyes, and Keith blinks and squints a bit at the sudden onslaught of light. However, he adjusts soon enough and gives a tired, lazy smile when he focuses in on Lance, still flushed with pleasure and sweat, chest heaving as he catches his breath. “Was it good for you?” 

Once he’s fully untied, Keith curls into Lance, nuzzling in the crook of his neck. “Mhm,” he hums contentedly, eyelids fluttering as exhaustion turns them leaden. “So good.” 

“Hey you.” Lance pulls back just a bit and cups Keith’s face in both hands, lightly tapping his cheek to keep him awake. “No sleeping yet. Gotta do aftercare; we need to take care of these wrists, yeah?” 

Though reluctant, Keith agrees, and lets Lance carry him to their shared bathroom. They draw a bath and sit together in the warm water as Lance helps him wash, massaging a soothing cream into the mild rope-burn on Keith’s wrists. “I love you,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to each once he’s finished. 

“Mmm,” Keith hums, leaning into his boyfriend of many years and kissing his cheek. “Love you too.”


End file.
